The Good Girl and the Bad Boy
by The Serial Kisser
Summary: What if... Cam Fisher had been a bad boy instead of the sweetie he is? Would Claire and Cam still have fallen for each other? Yea, love always finds a way! But how? This is how, that's how! oneshot! Review and stay freshh.


**My sisters say it's weird how I detest Massie when I act a lot like her. ****That made me mad-ish.**

**Ew. I really am not like Massie Block. By all means, I am not fake, and I will never ever fight over a guy. And lose. And I don't use lame jokes either. Plus I'm very, very modest (okay, _that_ was a lie, but the rest isn't so...ha).**

**If I knew Massie Block, I'd throw a cream pie in her face infected with STD. In yo face, son!**

**I think I might have ADD, what do you think? Ahem.**

**Well.**

**This fanfiction takes place where Clam first started out (aww): in Massie's first ever boy-girl party.**

* * *

Everyone knew Cam Fisher as the "bad boy" of Briarwood. If there was chaos in school, everyone would point their fingers right at him and knew he did it. He talked back to teachers. He cut class. He was a player, sort of perverted. All the girls fell for him at least twice in their lives.

And Cam Fisher had to say: this Halloween party was so... boring. He went to lots of boy-girl parties before, and this one was so far not really going for him. It was sort like "been there, done that." Everyone was trying to be cool in front of the opposite sex and being so timid around everyone. Like it was the first day of kindergarten or something. And girls were always around him... so for him, it wasn't anything new like it was for everyone else.

Plus, getting hit by scorching marshmallows thrown by overly hyper girls was not his idea of fun.

Cam Fisher boredly left his circle of friends and the flock of fidgety girls flirting with them in order to find someone interesting.

And there she was.

Although at that moment he didn't think she was interesting.

The new girl, Claire Lyons, stood looking around the scene. He had heard about her. She looked so self-conscious. Like the type of girls who'd twirl their hair and not look you in the eyes when they talk to you.

Sure, she resembled one of those anime angels, but she didn't have enough curves. Sure, she looked decently pretty, but she didn't exactly have that model look that most girls he'd went out with exceeded. Sure, she looked nice in pink, but a Powerpuff Girl? How old was she?

So she was not Cam's type at all.

Cam watched her carefully, judging her. Claire was coming his way, ditching Tristan the crazy dancer to look for Layne. Cam felt something he'd never felt before: the wanting to be noticed. He was _always_ noticed, being the obnoxious show off that he was, so he never wanted to be noticed because he always was noticed anyway. So why now? Was it just because Claire was new?

When Claire was about to pass him, he tripped her. "What the-?" she said to him, as she stumbled forward. He caught her swiftly, by her waist.

"Caught ya," he grinned his glowing teeth at her. Is this kid flirting with me? Claire wondered.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have needed catching if you hadn't tripped me," Claire said. _Not that I mind, at all, you know, being in your muscular arms and everything..._

"Couldn't resist," Cam shrugged, "I have a tendency to-"

"_Ehmagawd_! What a nice guy you are, Cammy," gushed Massie, fluttering her eyelashes faster than hummingbird wings, "Really, it's sooo sweet how you're nice to LBRs too!" Then she shot a challenging glare at Claire, almost threateningly, almost like 'I dare you to breathe in my air, mortal'. "He's my boyfriend. Just FYI."

"Oh," Claire said, at the same time Cam asked, "I am?"

Massie had a boyfriend? Since when? And _he_ was her boyfriend? And she called him... _Cammy_?! Okay...

"Of _course_ you are!" Massie giggled, over-affectionately putting an arm around him, "How long is it going to take for you to get over the shock?" Cam felt a vein pop in his forehead. He hated it when people had bigger egos than he did. Massie pinched Cam's elbow so hard, he let go of Claire. Claire dropped to the floor, knocking down a Dirty Devil wannabe at the same time.

"Ouch!" Claire said, finding herself disliking Cam and gravity as much as she disliked Massie.

"Massie, what the fuck was that for?" Cam asked.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Massie aimed for the 'innocent' look but ended up looking like a chihuahua, "Sorry." She only did it so Cam kept his hands off Claire, and Massie didn't want him mad at her. Cam was Massie's, so there!

"Ew, get awff me!" the DD wannabe Claire had tripped on shrieked, shrilly, as if Claire was an infected dead rat. Claire tried to stand up but the girl kept kicking and squirming so she couldn't.

Cam expected Claire to blow up at the girl or cry with embarrassment. But she did neither. Instead Claire stood up and held out a hand to the whiny wannabe, "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" the DD wannabe snapped, glaring at Claire's offered hand, "Get away, I don't want to touch you!"

"I said sorry," Claire spat with annoyance, as the wannabe stomped off, probably to tell her friends the traumatizing experience of having Blossom fall on top of you. Claire suddenly turned to Cam and said, "Next time you want to _use_ me to make your pretty little girlfriend jealous, put me down more gently, okay? Alright. It was a pleasure to be at your service!" She flashed a sarcastic smile and got up.

Cam said, surprised, "I didn't use y-"

"He would've put you down nicely, but you're dressed up as a Powerpuff Girl so he figured you could fly," Massie interrupted Cam, with a confident swish of her head, like a show horse would do. Her ponytail smacked against Cam's mouth so he had spit her hair thick out. Gross. Then she, in what she thought was a giggle, cackled, "Cam, what would you want to do with _her_?"

"I'm not your boyfriend, so calm your hormones," Cam smoothly said, and left Massie standing with her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe how many bitches are in this world," Claire mumbled, plopping down on the living room couch. Maybe she should go home...

"How many are there?" Cam asked, sitting next to her. Claire glared at him with a look that clearly said, 'why the hell are you sitting next to me?!'

"Too many to count, actually, and to be brutally honest, _you're _one of them," Claire replied, crossing her arms, "I don't get why everyone is out to make me miserable, but yeah, thanks for tripping me ever so nicely. It really helped things."

"It wasn't on purpose," Cam didn't know why he was lying. Did he want to make this girl like him? He had always looked at girls as ego-boosters or like toys, really just there for the fun of them. Nothing more. But Claire was different, as sappy as that might sound.

"And that's why you laughed?" Claire pointed out, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"It was just a joke," Cam insisted, "And it was Massie's fault I dropped you." He sounded so pathetic! Cam, be cool, Claire wasn't different! What was so different?

"You gave Massie _Blockhead_ another reason to make fun of me," Claire hissed, "and me another reason to call this place a total hellhole. So. Kudos to you! Every girl here is like a walking mannequin with attitude and, judging you, I can say that all the guys here are assholes! It's like the whole point of me moving here was so I can go all emo."

"Massie Blockhead? Nice," he sarcastically commented, even though he thought somehow the corny diss was cute, "Deal with it. In Westchester, you're-"

"Whatever," Claire said, waving him away, "I don't care. All the guys in Florida were way hotter anyway." Cam could tell by the way she turned her head away that she was lying. For some reason, the way she made it so obvious made him want to get to know her more. Claire was vulnerable yet tough, if it made sense. She wasn't like any girl he ever met before and, having been around cliche princesses with overly made up faces for almost his whole entire life, he wanted to try something new. It was... refreshing. He wondered if there were other girls like her out there.

"You're lying," Cam smirked bluntly, "You think I'm gorgeous."

There was fire in her cheeks. "Just how big is your ego?" Claire demanded, rolling her eyes. He was like a brunette Draco Malfoy or something. (A/N: Okay. When did Harry Potter get into this? Don't ask.)

Cam ignored that question and smiled, slyly, like the way people do when they know something you don't, "I'd like you to know that I noticed you didn't deny the fact that I'm gorgeous.

"Well, I don't see what's so hot about you," Claire lied quickly, rolling her eyes.

"I think you're lying about there being hotter guys in Florida," Cam teased, "but seeing you, I could say there _are_ probably hotter _girls_ in Florida."

"Then how about you go there?" Claire snapped, trying to seem unaffected by his compliment but her blush giving her away, "It'll be one less person I have to avoid in Westchester." Cam was impressed she didn't let him get to her.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Cam asked, fake-sweetly, pouting slightly.

Claire looked at his face, questionably, and it almost made him laugh out loud to see she was confused whether she had really hurt his feelings or he was just playing. She fell for it, even though he hadn't even been trying to trick her, "Maybe I meant it... but that's because you haven't been so 'sugary' to me." Cam liked that she was so... gullible? Innocent? So... not like him. Maybe he liked differences.

"I'll make it up to you," Cam offered, "Let's dance."

"That's what you call making it up to me?" Claire asked, "Asking me to dance with you? How conceited is that? Just because you're hot, doesn't mean-"

"So you admitted it," Cam smirked, his face flashing cocky triumph.

"Admitted... what?" Claire asked. Why is was her face heating up? Claire bet that she can probably fry eggs on her face... and maybe even with bacon. Why was she cursed with easily blushable cheeks? It was so unfair!

"That you think I'm hot," Cam whispered, her ear, so his breath tickled her.

"I guess I just don't like to lie," Claire smiled, hoping she wasn't coming across as desperate.

The good girl and the bad boy. Cam had never had that kind of relationship before. Somehow it felt like it was right. Claire was, meanwhile, convinced that Cam wasn't as much of an asshole she figured he was.

Cam liked the way a dimple popped in her left cheek when she smiled. Claire liked one of his eyes were jade green eye and the other turquoise. He liked the way her blonde bangs hung gracelessly, yet cutely. She liked the way he tilted his head whenever he looked in her eyes. He liked the way her eyes sparkled, as if she was looking forward to something all the time, even when she was upset. She liked the way his body radiated off him, so he was both literally and figuratively... hot. He liked the way her name sounded. Claire Lyons. She liked the way his lips were the right shade of pink. In short, he liked her and she liked him.

A lot.

But they were different. Cam was the infamous, slightly aloof guy who wasn't afraid to tell it to your face if he hated you, cursed to express himself, and love-em-and-leave-em type when it came to girls. Claire was the optimistic one who was usually the heart broken one instead of the heart breaker and was the one who easily fell for the classic, chocolate-and-roses guy who wrote rhyming poems. Cam was not a chocolate-and-roses type. He was more barbs-and-acid type. And the only poem he can come up with was: _Roses are blue, Violets are red, I really want to warm you in my bed!_ And somehow he had a feeling Claire wouldn't appreciate those kinds of things... right?

It was like... cold fire. Hot ice. Freezing flames, burning frost. It didn't really work together.

But then again, as Cam and Claire found out, opposites _do_ attract.

* * *

**My friends n I share this account so the other stories are theirs, not mine. So this is actually my 2nd fanfiction!  
Review, okay? Tweety Bird would appreciate it... even though, as I'm reading over, it is overly dramatically cheesy, you can practically spread it on crackers, but who cares? **

**baby you're all that I want- when you're lying herein my arms- finding it hard to buh-lieve- we're in heaven!  
Ahem. Sorry. Techno songs just realllly get to me sometimes! Anways. Review. For Tweety (he's a male?! )**


End file.
